The Games of a Fox
by TributeGirlInAMuggleWorld
Summary: Finch McFadden is just a 15 year old girl from District 5. Sure, she steals food for her sister, but other than that, she plays by the rules. So what will happen when she is reaped for the Hunger Games? Will her nimble fingers and fast feet keep her alive? The 74th Annual Hunger Games, from Finch's POV. First fanfic so please review and let me know how it is!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up to my sister jumping on me with her face in mine.

"Finch! It's 10 o'clock, you need to get up so we can go to the market before the reaping!" She practically shouts in my ear.

"Ok Ellie, I'm up." I mumble into my pillow, which is followed be her pulling me up by my arms. "Jeez, Ellie, no need to do that."

"Yes, there was. You were just going to go back to sleep." She says, pouting,

"True. Well, I'm up now, so give me five minutes to get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." I say, ushering her out the door.

"Ok!" She says and runs down the stairs. I sigh and roll my eyes, heading over to the bathroom. I splash some cold water on my face to wake myself up. I grip the sink and look at myself in the mirror, sighing once more. Today is the day of the reaping, the day the Capitol takes a girl and a boy from each of the 12 Districts and prepares to throw them into an arena and fight to the death. It seems so wrong, considering the girls and boys that are sent to the arena are aged from 12 to 18, only children. Thankfully, Ellie's still too young, only 11, but next year? She becomes eligible, just like me. Being from District five, I've generally had enough food to keep me strong and prepared, just in case the unthinkable happens, but I can't help but spare a thought for those in Districts 10 to 12, the outlying Districts. I've heard they get barely enough food to survive, so most of the children have to take out tesserae, which is where their name goes into the reaping bowl an extra time, just to keep their family going. Thankfully, I've never had to do that, so my name is only in four times. Hopefully the odds will be in my favour and I'll –

_No,_ I tell myself,_ stop thinking about this; it just makes you feel depressed._ So as I shake my head of those thoughts, I go back into my room, to get changed. I pull on my favourite jacket. I tie my hair back from my face, grab my bag and head downstairs to my grinning sister.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Yay chapter 2! I would just like to say a HUGE thanks to my first reviewer, TheStoriesWillNeverEnd, and a special shout out to the amazing thegirlwiththedragontattoowho is writing an amazing fanfic - I reccommend it to anyone! Anyhoo, on with the story..._

Chapter 2

As we step out of the house a cool summer breeze hits us. It's that breeze that's not too strong and not too cold, the perfect breeze, matching a perfect day. It's a little ironic, I think, for us to have such nice weather on a day when two families will have to embrace the probability of their child's imminent death, and start to mourn for their child. I am interrupted from my melancholy thoughts by my sister.

"Finch, there's the market, look!" she says, pointing in the direction of the market.

"Ok then, Ellie, let's hurry up!" I say, grabbing her hand.

As we approach the market, I notice two things: one is that it's noway near as busy as it normally is, but that could be down to the reaping being today. The second thing I notice is that there seem to be a lot more Peacekeepers around the market than usual. _Shit, _I think, _I can't get Ellie any treats today, then. _I decide to inform Ellie of this situation.

"Hey, um, Ellie" I start, "I won't be able to pinch any nice treats for you today, I'm afraid."

"Why?" She looks up at me with big, green eyes. _Blissfully unaware, _I think, _but maybe that's for the better._

"Because there are Peacekeepers everywhere and if one of them sees me take something, I'll be in serious trouble." I attempt to explain, missing out the fact that stealing is a capital offence and is punishable by 20 lashes across the back. Everyone says I'm smart, which is how I'm able to take stuff without people noticing. I guess it runs in the family. My father is extremely clever, he works as a researcher for different medicines to ship off to the Capitol, because District five is in charge of medicine. My mother is a teacher, and teaches little children about the history of Panem. My older brother, Jacob, is the manager of a very successful shop in the middle of town, and has a degree in something or other, all at the age of 21. So, yeah, you could say that my entire family is intellectual. Once again, my sister interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh, well I don't want you to get into trouble." she pouts.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, let's go get the stuff Mum wanted and then go home." I say, and we go off into the market, avoiding the curious glances of the Peacekeepers. We get everything on the list and start to head home, passing a cake stall. I see Ellie looking wistfully at the cakes and look around. No Peacekeepers in sight. So I engage the man on the stall in idle conversation, my fingers automatically selecting one cupcake and hiding it in my trouser pocket. Pleased with my work, I bid the man goodbye and Ellie and I walk out of the market.

When we get to our estate, I notice Ellie's expression is one of sadness, so I pull the small cupcake out of my pocket and hold it in front of her. She grins and stops to engulf me in a hug before continuing to devour it. I laugh at her eagerness and we walk back to our house, to get ready for the reaping.

_... And there it is! I hope you liked it! Just one thing, though, I am English so I will be spelling it 'mum' instead of 'mom'. Sorry, but it's just how I've been brought up! Please please review it really does make me happy and I will try to have chapter 3 up as soon as possible!_

_Ruth xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I know, you're thinking '**she updated, already?**' but, sadly, no. Upon re-reading this chapter after I posted it late last night, I found numerous spelling and grammar mistakes, which annoys me so much, so I decided to correct them all while having a break from my... revision... but, yeah, if you see any more mistakes, please please please let me know, and I will try to alter them ASAP._

_Well here is chapter 3... I promise that this chapter is much longer than the last two! I had quite a lot of fun writing the banter between Finch and her brother, it reminds me of my sisters and I bantering day in, day out... Plus, the name of the boy tribute might ring a bell to thegirlwiththedragontattoo... to be fair I was stuck on ideas and I thought it would be amusing to put him in. :P Anyhoo, chapter 3!_

Chapter 3

We arrive home and I hand the shopping to my mother, who is in the kitchen.

"Did you manage to get everything, Finch?" she asks me.

I roll my eyes. "Of course mother."

"Good. Well, go get ready, we don't want to be late. I've laid a dress out on your bed that you can wear," she says, shooing me out of the kitchen.

As I start to make my way towards the stairs, my path is blocked by something. No, someone. I look up to find green eyes the same shade as mine looking back at me, filled with playfulness.

"Finchie!" my brother shouts, ruffling my hair, as usual, "Have fun at the market without me?" he continues to joke.

"No Jacob, it was horrible!" I joke back, "There were Peacekeepers everywhere and I was so scared."

"Really, Finch. Really?" Sarcasm was evident in my brother's voice, so I hit him playfully in the arm. "Ow, that _really_ hurt," he commented, his voice still thick with sarcasm.

I glare at him. "Sarcasm _not _appreciated, Jacob."

He grins, "Ok, but it is still a form of wit."

"Yes, but it is the _lowest_ form of wit," I counter, sticking my tongue out.

"Aw, Finch! You always know how to win these arguments," he says, fake pouting.

"Maybe that's because I'm actually more intelligent than you, Jacob, who knows." I give him a sly smile and attempt to push him out of the way. "Now move! I need to go get ready!"

"Aw, is poor little Finchie getting anxious about the reaping?" he asks, pulling a sad face.

"Oh, shut up, Jacob! And move!" I say, still trying to get him to move.

"Ok, ok, I'll move," he says still standing stock still.

"Good!"

"But only if you say 'please'," he smirks, knowing that manners are the one thing that do not come easily to me.

"Really?" I say, crossing my arms.

"Yep. And you know I could stand here all day if I had to"

I sigh. "Fine. _Please_," I say, my jaw clenched.

"Please _what?_" he asks, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"_Please will you move out of the way so I can go get ready for the reaping,_" I say, gritting my teeth and glaring at my grinning brother.

"Of course I will, Finch," he says, sliding out of the way. I glare at him once more and shoot up the stairs, taking them two steps at a time.

I head to the bathroom first to wash off the dirt and grime on my body. I dry myself, wrap the towel around my body and head into my bedroom, wondering what dress my mother had laid out for me.

I see it on my bed and gasp.

It was one of my mother's reaping dresses from when she was younger, her favourite one, she had told me. She had also shown me a picture of her wearing it. She looked so beautiful and, to top it all off, she had such minimalistic but amazing-looking make-up as well. The dress itself is a beautiful, relaxing shade of green, that almost perfectly matches my eyes. I slide the dress on, making sure the one shoulder strap is in the right place, and I tie the red string around my waist tightly, but not too tight. I slip the green pumps that are next to my bed on my feet and look in the mirror. The colour of the dress brings out the redness of my long, sleek hair, which complements and contrasts at the same time. The dress itself makes me look thin and, in a word, beautiful.

As I am stood gazing at my reflection, I notice my mother is stood in my doorway, hand over her mouth, eyes full of love, happiness, sadness and many other emotions at the same time. Wordlessly, she walks me over to my dressing table and sits me down, facing her. She tells me to close my eyes and I feel something brush up against one eyelid, and then the other. She then tells me to open my eyes and brushes my eyelashes with mascara. She then turns me around and carefully brushes all of the knots out of my hair and carefully brushes a small amount of glitter into it. Finally, she takes the front parts of my hair and ties them at the back, leaving my hairlooking like it's half-up, half-down.

She steps back, motioning towards the mirror. I step in front of it and, once again, gasp.

I look stunning. I look almost like a replica of my mother when she wore it, excepther hair isn't red, it's brown. I inherited my fiery red hair from my father. But, except for that one detail, I look the same. The same figure, the same minimalist make-up, eveything. I open my mouth to speak, but she beats me to it.

"Finch, honey, you look absolutely stunning."

"Mum, I -" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"I know, Finch, you look just like I did but that's expected, right? You are my daughter, after all," she says, lifting one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. I just - I never thought I could look so... so..." I struggle to find the right word.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, flawless?" I swallow and nod at these words. "Well you do, honey. And that's a fact. Now, let's head downstairs and see what your father, Jacob and Ellie think, hmm?"

I smile. "Ok, mum." She links her arm with mine and leads me downstairs.

As we enter the living room, everyone gasps. My father is sat staring at me with a suprised Ellie balanced precariously on his lap. Jacob is sat on the sofa with his mouth wide open in shock. All eyes are on me. My mother is the first to speak.

"Jacob, stop gaping. It is unbecoming of a person to sit here with their mouth open, as if to catch flies," she scolds, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry mum, it's just," he addresses me, "Finchie, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

I blush. "Thanks Jacob, I guess."

My father puts Ellie on the floor and walks over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye. "He's right, Fin, you do look amazing." I grin at his use of his nickname for me, _Fin_.

"Thanks, dad." I hug him.

"Finch!" Ellie comes running up to me, "I wish I could look as pretty as you do," she complains, pouting.

I kneel down to be at her height. "I'm sure you will be, Eliie, when you're my age." She grins and takes hold of my hand as I stand up.

"Right, are we all ready? Let's go!" my mother interrupts and we all head outside, towards the town square.

When we get there, the square is already bustling with people. My father turns to me. "You know the drill, Fin. Once it's over, you come find us so we can go home quickly, ok?" I nod and we go our separate ways. I get no 'good luck' from my family because we all know that, generally speaking, the odds are in my favour and the likelihood of me getting picked is low. So they leave without a hug or a 'good luck' to go stand like cattle in the middle of the square. I go to the fifteen year old section and spot my friend, Hanna. I nod in her direction and she gives me a sad smile. No one talks at this point on reaping day.

I then focus my attention on the stage in front of the Justice Building. There are two glass bowls with paper slips in them, each one with a name written on it. At twelve o'clock exactly, District 5's escort, Linnie Millmath, steps up to the microphone that is situated in between the two glass bowls. You can tell she is Capitol-bred just by looking at her; her skin has been dyed a light purple, her perfectly straight orange hair almost reaches to the floor, and she is wearing a ridiculous bright green dress that you can tell has a wire frame.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" she begins in her high-pitched Capitol accent. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" I roll my eyes. Always the same phrase, year in, year out. "Well, firstly we have a very special treat," she continues "a video all the way from the Capitol!" I roll my eyes again. The same video is shown every year, so it's hardly a special treat.

"War, terrible war," the video begins. I zone out, having heard and watched it, well, now fifteen times. Up on stage, Linnie has a huge grin on her face while she mouths along to the video. I shake my head, suppressing a laugh at how ridiculous Capitol people are. As the video comes to a close, I watch her face show more concentrationon getting the last line correct. "This is how we safeguard our future." The video ends and Linnie starts to speak again.

"I just love that," she grins at everyone "now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the the honour of representing District 5 in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" I inwardly groan at her eagerness. "Ladies first!" She walks over to one of the bowls. She looks up and grins at everyone again before she plunges her hand into the bowl. She fishes around for a few seconds and then pulls out one paper slip. With the slip in hand, she walks back over to the microphone and opens the slip very slowly. The atmosphere is so quiet, I'm sure you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone hears as the name rings out across the square.

"Finch McFadden!"

My heart drops. Out of the thousands of slips in that bowl, one of my four had to be chosen. I take a deep breath and walk up to the stage, trying to be as emotionless as possible.

"My, isn't she a pretty one?" Linnie's voice rings out. I see my family, looking distraught. There'll be no celebrating in my house tonight. Not that I'll be there, of course. I can feel tears threatening to make an appearance, so I close my eyes and compose myself. When I open them again, Linnie has already selected the boy's slip and is opening it.

"Harry Faishman!"

My heart drops again. I've seen him around school. Sure, he's nice enough, but he's thirteen for heaven's sake! Well-built for his age, but still thirteen! As he makes his way to the stage, I can see he's trying to hold back any form of emotion by fiddling with his brown curly hair, in the style of a small afro.

"Any volenteers?" Silence. "No? Well, shake hands!" Linnie's annoying voice insrtucts us. Harry holds out his hand to me and I shake it, giving him a small smile. The corners of his mouth tug up in a small, brief, half-smile and his hand releases mine. We turn back to face the square.

"There we are! Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes of District 5, Finch McFadden and Harry Faishman!" There are a few claps coming from somewhere, but thankfully it's mostly silence. Still. At least most people in District 5 have some respect for the tributes.

We are then led off stage and into the Justice Building for our last moments with our loved ones. We are led into separate rooms and I sit down, waiting for my first visitor, trying desparately not to cry.

Almost immediately, the door opens and I am met with the grim faces of my mother, father and sister.

"Oh, Finch, how?" my mother asks, tearing up.

"I don't know, mum. I honestly have no idea. Wh-where's Jacob?" I ask, noticing he's not here.

"He wanted to speak to you on his own, Fin," my father replies, grief obvious in his voice.

"Finch! Please don't go!" my sister begs, tears streaming down her face.

"I have to, Ellie, it's the rules."

"Oh. Ok." She looks down, then back up into my eyes, "Will you win?"

"I hope so, Ellie. I hope so," I say, storking her hair. A Peacekeeper is at the door, telling them their time is up. My sister goes into hysterics as my parents start to leave, saying 'I love you's and stuff. Then, gone. The door quickly re-opens and I am met with the familiar eyes of my brother. I fling myself into his arms and start to cry.

"Shh Finchie, shh," he soothes, "you have a chance, you know. You're clever, which can get you far in the arena if you can out-smart the others. Plus, you have fast fingers and you can run amazingly fast. You don't have to kill many people to win." He pulls me away and looks into my eyes. I nod in response.

"Yeah, but to win I still have to kill at least one person, Jacob," I retort, then shake my head, "I just don't know if I can do it."

"You will win, Finch, you are coming home, I believe in you! This can't be goodbye, it just can't!" He's getting worked up now so I just nod my head slowly. "I don't want to lose you. I love you too much, Finchie. I refuse to watch you die, because I'll miss our intellectual banter, as I doubt Ellie will be as clever as you. Dammit, Finch, you _are _coming out of that arena alive, ok?"

"Ok, Jacob. Anything for my wisecrack brother," I say, a sly smile creeping up onto my face.

He smiles back. "There's the Finchie I know and love!" The Peacekeeper opens the door, signifying Jacob's time is over. He pulls me into a huge embrace. "I love you, Finchie. And remember, this isn't goodbye!" A tear slides down his cheek.

"I love you too, Jacob," I say, wiping the tear off of his face. Just before the door closes, he turns.

"I'll be watching, Finchie. Make me proud to call you my sister." The door closes, leaving me waiting for the next visitor that never comes, my brother's last words echoing in my mind.

_And that, my dear readers, was chapter 3. I am actually pleased with how long it actually is, considering the length of the last two chapters. I was practically crying writing that last bit, it was quite emotional, as we know she never sees her family again :( I might do the last chapter, where she dies, in her brother's POV, as I've grown to love his character and I think it's a shame there won't be any more of him, so please review/PM me to tell me what you think of that idea and, as ever, what you think of the story at the moment as well. I will try to have chapter 4 up ASAP, but I don't know when that will be, as I'm in exam period at the moment. But, yeah, let me know what you think!_

_Ruth xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Ok, here is chapter 4. I decided to make Finch very observant, so she remembers every tributes names, which has proved difficult for me to think of names (in the end I sometimes used the actors' names), but I had a bit of help from some people that have recently annoyed me... yes, thegirlwiththedragontattoo, this is where my revenge starts! But, yeah, this chapter's basically just Finch on the train, watching all off the reapings, paying full attention to all of the tributes... Anyhoo, ladies and gentlemen... chapter 4!_

_(I just realised that I say 'but, yeah' and 'anyhoo' a lot... awkies...)_

_(I have also just realised I haven't done a disclaimer yet so here goes...)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, the almighty Suzanne Collins does. If I did, then Finnick would not be dead :'(_

Chapter 4

**"I'll be watching, Finchie. Make me proud to call you my sister."** My brother's last words to me are still echoing in my head as we board the train for the Capitol. We somehow managed to find ourselves a pathway between all the flashing cameras and people wanting to see the District 5 tributes before the Games. I sigh as Linnie pushes us into what looks like a dining cart, babbling on about something or other about the food. I look around the cart and spot our two mentors sat at a table. One male, one female. The man looks like he is drowning himself in alcohol, while the woman, no, _girl, _sits glaring at a point in the distance. Next to me, Harry clears his throat, causing the girl to turn around, eyes narrowed. They soften when she sees us.

She smiles. "Oh, hello! You two must be Finch and Harry," she begins. **Well, no shit! They wouldn't allow anyone else on this God forsaken train! **I think, but smile back. She decides to continue, "I'm Nellie, and this is Luck," she says, smacking the man's arm. He just grunts. That's right, she's Nellie Drantine, the girl from 5 who won two years ago at the age of fifteen! And the man must be Luck Rawlinson, who won the forty-something Games. 47, was it? I can't remember. "Right, well, I'm sure you want to watch the other District's... _reapings_," she says the word like it's poison coming out of her mouth, "but let's grab something to eat, hmm?" She seems so much older than seventeen, but to be fair, I have heard that the Games change you. In what way, I don't know.

Of course, Linnie decides to pipe up at this moment. "Oh, yes! Food would be an excellent idea!" she says rather too eagerly. She ushers us towards our mentors. "Come come, sit sit, eat eat!" What strange people the Capitol people are.

So we sit down and eat the food offered to us which, I was actually suprised by this, was among the best food I've ever eaten. Once we've finished, Linnie ushers us into another cart, which looks like it was made to watch the reapings in. **Probably was, the Capitol has enough money to have made it just so the tributes could watch the other reapings in comfort. Ironic**, I think. Nellie soon follows, half dragging, half carrying Luck. Once everyone is seated, Linnie turns the huge TV on and we start to watch the reapings. Along the way, Linnie keeps making comments like 'Ooh, he's a handsome one' or 'She has absolutely no style'. I roll my eyes at her, zoning out her voice so I can focus on remembering all the other tributes so I have at least a decent chance of winning this thing.

First, of course, they start with District 1. Their escort look just as ridiculous as Linnie, and say the same sort of thing, I decide it must be a Capitol thing. The girl's name is called, but no sooner than the last syllable has been uttered, and 'I volenteer' can be heard. The girl who volenteered is tall, with flowing blonde hair and emerald grren eyes. The escort asks for her name. The girl confidently speaks her name: Glimmer Rambin. She looks beautiful, but deadly. The escort grins and goes to the boys. The same thing happens. Someone volenteers. The boy's name: Marvel Quaid. He has slightly curly brown hair and blue eyes. And he's big. He dwarfs Glimmer on stage, and she looks pretty tall. But maybe it's just her heels.

The same thing happens in District 2, with regards to volenteers. The girl who volenteers: Clove Fuhrman. She looks to be about my age, with brown hair and an evil glint in her brown eyes. The boy who volenteers is huge, at least six foot six, and is a walking mound of muscle. He is someone you do not want to mess with. He runs his hand through his blonde hair and smirks a smirk that is obvious through his icy blue eyes. His name: Cato Ludwig. Upon seeing him, I see my chances of winning and, ultimatley seeing my brother again, dwindle.

District 3 doesn't look like much to worry about, but they may be clever, like me. The girl has long, light brown hair and soft grey eyes that look slightly watery. Kalia Prescott. The boy has almost black hair and green eyes that also threaten to spill over with tears. Ian Nelson. No one volenteers for them.

The District 4 tributes don't volenteer, but they still look ready. Well, the girl does, at least. She has a fairly strong, muscular build and a determined look in her blue eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair falls around her face, framing it well. Lydia Bridgeman. The boy, on the other hand, is skinny and his blonde hair falls over his forehead, still showing his blue eyes. Arthur Woodcock. ** Quite an old-fashioned name,** I think. They both have strong-looking shoulders; an effect of coming from a fishing District, I guess, but it also shows strong swimmers. They nod their heads at each other, and I think that means they know each other.

District 5; well, that's us.

The District 6 tributes look like nothing special, but I still remember their names: Kara Peterson and Ashton Moio, just in case.

I make sure to take particular notice of the District 7 tributes, as a few years ago, Johanna Mason won because she fooled everyone into thinking she was weak, before showing unmatchable skills with an axe. Comes with being from a lumber District. The girl has dark brown eyes and dark, almost black, hair. Emma White. Simple name, but she could be as deadly as her mentor. The boy looks slightly older than her, and has chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. Jake Scales. I hear Linnie say "With a name like 'Scales', you would have thought he'd be from District 4!" I roll my eyes and go back to remembering the tributes.

The District 8 tributes: Mackenzie Lintz and Sam Tan.

The District 9 tributes: Annie Thurman and Michael Goodwik. Better not get them confused with the District 2 tributes.

The District 10 girl, Dakota Hood, walks on stage, and the boy's name, Jeremy Marinas, is read out. There's a huge gasp from the crowd and onto the stage walks, or should I say _limps with a crutch_, a boy with a crippled foot. I almost start feeling sorry for him when I remember where I am. If I want to get home, I can't spare any sentiment for the disabled boy.

In District 11 lies another shock. A twelve year old girl, Rue Stenberg, is picked, and she reminds me of my sister, Eliie, and how that could be her next year. I try to forget as the boy, Thresh Okeniyi, walks on stage. He is so big, he might actually give the District 2 boy, Cato, a run for his money.

And finally, District 12. The poorest District. The teenagers in the crowd look thin beyond belief. Another twelve year old gets called. Primrose Eve- wait, a volenteer? In District 12? _Wow, that girl must be brave to volenteer like that_, I think as she walks on stage. Her brown hair is tied up in an elaborate braid and her grey eyes show no emotion, other than pure determination. Katniss Everdeen, the twelve year old's sister. The boy looks quite strong, has blonde hair that falls in his eyes slightly and the nicest pait of blue eyes I have ever seen, although they look a bit teary at being selected for the reaping. Peeta Mellark, his name sounds like a bread... pita bread!

The video ends abruptly, and Linne screeches something about showing us our rooms for the night. We follow her to another cart with doors leading off and ushers me inside a door. I don't pay much attention to the room, other than it's huge for a train, and I just flop on the soft bed, falling asleep. The last thing I think of is the grey eyes of the girl from District 12... so full of determination, and devoid of any other emotion; she wears an emotionless mask.

_So there it is, a bit boring, I know, but I wanted to show Finch's awareness that she needs to remember stuff about each tribute if she's going to survive... thegirlwiththedragontattoo, my revenge is in motion! HAHAHA! Ahem, next chapter will be the tribute's parade! Please read & review!_

_Ruth xx_


	5. Chapter 5: The Tribute's Parade

_A/N Hey peeps who read this story! ... Yeah, I know that sounded odd, I'm happy at the moment because I don't have any exams for the whole of next week! Woot woot! But yeah... it's time for... (drum roll please) ... the tribute's parade! (everybody partay!) Anyhoo, please welcome... chapter 5!_

_Please read and resond to the A/N below! Your opinion means a lot to me!_

_Disclaimer: I still do not own The Hunger Games. If I did, Cato would not be dead either (yeah, I know. He's just so... fit!)._

Chapter 5

I am awoken from a very strange dream about me and Thresh, the boy from District 11, in which we were talking, then the talking turned into a make-out session, and then we... you know... I am awoken from this very strange dream by none other than Linnie herself, knocking loudly on my door shouting "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" In response to this, I groan and roll out of bed, pull on some clothes in the dresser and make my way back to the dining cart. Linnie is sat at the table, posture perfect, pursing her lips at our male mentor, Luck, who appears to be nursing a pretty bad headache. No wonder, thinking about the amount of alcohol he drowned himself in last night. Also at the table is Nellie, who seems to be resuming her glaring at a point in the distance from last night. No one seems to have noticed my arrival, so I clear my throat. Luck turns around and gives me a glare, Linnie plasters a smile on her face and, once again, Nellie turns around with her eyes narrowed. Suprisingly, Luck is the first one to speak.

"What?" he asks gruffly. Before I can answer, he continues, "and before you say anything, please say it **quietly**."

I nod. "Um, I was just wondering where Harry was, really."

Luck narrows his eyes. "Who?"

Nellie seems to snap out of her trance. "The boy who was picked in yesterday's reaping, of course," she says, her eyes glinting.

"Well, I'm right here," says a voice from behind me, making me jump. I turn around. He grins at me, but I notice the grin doesn't reach his eyes. **No wonder, we've been picked for the Hunger Games**, I think. In return to his grin, I roll my eyes. Everyone else in the room seems to be suppressing a chuckle at my expense.

I narrow my eyes. "So laugh away!" I say, and storm out of the dining cart and into the room I slept in overnight. What has been up with my emotions today? Normally I would have just laughed along at the joke, but today, I feel a little off. **It's probably just nerves, Finch, **I tell myself, **you are going into the Hunger Games in less than two weeks, and you are almost at the Capitol.** I take some deep breaths, calming myself. Just as I'm about to head back to the dining cart, I hear a knock on my door. Confused, I open my door and stood there, hands in his pockets, is Harry.

"Can I come in?" he asks. I nod my head and close the door after him. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring you, I thought it was just a joke! And then you went all 'so laugh away' at everyone and stormed out! Look, I know we don't really know each other that well, but from when I've seen you at school or around the District with your brother, you've normally laughed these things off... I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, first, sorry again. And second, um, what's up?"

I sigh, smiling slightly at his trouble with words. "I guess it's just stress, you know? 'Caus we aren't exactly in the best position at the moment, what with going into the Hunger Games, and all. I guess it just all finally got to me, yeah?" He nods. "And, besides, when you grinned at me after you made me jump, I noticed that the grin didn't reach your eyes, either."

He nods again, his curly hair bobbing with the movement. "Yeah. I think after watching the reapings last night, I just realised that I have no chance of winning this thing, you know? After seeing the monster of District 2, and the guy from 11 as well. It's kind of sad knowing that I'm entering the last few weeks, perhaps even days, of my life. I mean, I don't even know if I'll get past the bloodbath on the first day, let alone winning. I can only hope my death is fast and as painless as it can be, you know? But you, you might actually have a chance, because you're smart and you can run fast. Me? I'm just a thirteen year old boy who isn't particularly good at anything. Sure I can throw a few spears, but what use is that gonna be if I can't even get to the cornucopia?" By the end of this speech, his eyes are spilling with tears, and they roll down his cheeks. I decide to give him a hug.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure you will be able to get further than the first day, ok? You look strong, that could help you in the arena," I say, trying to help him to calm down. He pulls away from the hug.

"Yeah, but what use is strength gonna be when you're up against a guy with a weapon?" He looks at me with such pain in his blue eyes, it almost breaks my heart.

"I don't know, but it'll certainly be useful in hand-to-hand combat, yeah?" He just nods. Suddenly, we are interrupted by a loud rapping on my door, followed by Linnie shouting, "We're almost there!" in her high-pitched squeal. I roll my eyes at her and at the same time, Harry shakes his head. We laugh, noticing we both showed disbelief at Linnie. I ruffle his hair. "We'd better head back out, I'm sure Linnie would want to see our initial expressions when we see the Capitol. Are you ok?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. I might go quickly wash my face, though, to remove the blotchiness from crying." I smile and nod, opening the door. He goes off in the direction I presume his room is in, and I head back to the dining cart. The picture is basically the same as when I walked in earlier, with Luck rubbing his temples, and Nellie glaring at a point in the distance. The only difference, however, is the fact that Linnie is on her feet pacing the length of the cart. When she sees me, her face breaks out into a grin.

"Finch, darling! Are you alright? We didn't mean to offend you, but it was amusing, to say the least."

"Oh that's alright, Linnie. My emotions are just running high because of the Hunger Games, s'all."

"That's right, dear, you must be so excited to be able to represent your District in this year's Hunger Games!" She grins again. I roll my eyes. "We are very near to the Capitol now. Where's Harry? He needs to be here for when we get off the train, otherwise we will run behind schedule!" she continues, beginning to panic. Almost immediately, the windows outside the carriage go dark. The cart lights then come on, revealing Harry just entering through the door. "Harry! There you are. We are just going through the tunnel leading to the Capitol. When the train stops, you will be taken to your prep team, who will begin the necessary tasks to get you ready for the tribute's parade, ok?"

Harry and I both nod in response to this, and the darkness outside is replaced by light again. We both run to the window to get a look at the Capitol and, I must say, the cameras haven't lied about its grandeur. If anything, they have not quite captured the magnificence of the glistening buildings in a rainbow of hues that tower into the air, the shiny cars that roll down wide paved streets, the oddly dressed people with bizarre hair and painted faces who have never missed a meal. All of the colours seem artificial, the pinks too deep, the greens too bright, the yellows painful to the eyes, like the flat round discs of hard candy I always steal for Ellie in the market. The people begins to point at us eagerly as they recognise a tribute train rolling into the city. I sigh and decide to wave at them, and notice that Harry has done the same.

The train finally stops and we are then whisked away from the crowds of people into a tall building, which I'm guessing is the Remake Centre. Harry and I are then separated and guided into different rooms. The room I go to has three people already inside. They squeal at me and tell me to lie down on the bed so they can examine me.

Several hours of waxing, washing, rubbing and plucking later, they finally hose me down one last time and exit the room. For the first time since I got in this room, it is finally quiet. I breathe a sigh of relief at the silence just as the door re-opens. I brace myself for my prep team to descend on me again, along with all the chatter that accompanies them, but I am met by one voice.

"Don't worry, Finch, it's just me, your stylsit, Radlin," says a smooth man's voice. I turn around to get a look at my stylist. He looks to be a man around his mid-thirties, although it's hard to tell with Capitol people, with his skin what seems to be his natural colour, with a few tattoos up his arms. His hair is an odd shade of orangey pink, and he has two earrings dangling from each ear.

I offer him a smile. "Hi," I say.

He smiles back. "Now, before we discuss what you will be wearing tonight for the parade, would you care for anything to eat?" At the mention of food, I sudenly realise how hungry I am, so I nod very meekly. "Very well, we can discuss whilst you are eating." He leads me to a table with bowls of something - is that stew? - set out for two people. I sit down, and start to eat the stew in the bowl. Lamb stew, delicious. Radlin decides to start talking. "Now, Finch, I'm sure you're aware that for the parade, the tributes wear something that symbolises their District, yes?" I nod. "Well, as you already know, District 5 is the District of medicine. So, I worked very closely with Harry's stylist, and we decided to go with the angle of sexy doctor and nurse."

"Ok," I say, willing him to continue.

"So, that means that you will be in a nurse's outfit that has been cut down a lot, ok?" I nod, still unsure of what he means. "Are you finished?" he asks. I nod again. "Ok then, let's go get you in your costume!"

TGOAFTGOAFTGOAFTGOAFTGOAFTGOAFTGOAFTGOAFTGOAFTGOAF TGOAFTGOAF

I now understand what Radlin meant by 'a nurse's outfit that has been cut down a lot'. Basically, he meant a pink coloured boob tube, a very short black miniskirt, white tennis shoes and a white lab coat draped hanging from my shoulders, with me also holding a clipboard in one hand and my hair tied back loosely into a ponytail. Once we got to the chariot, I notice that Harry is in basically the same outfit as me. An unbuttoned shirt that reveals his abs and chest, dark trousers cut off just above the knee, white tennis shoes, and a lab coat and clipboard just like mine. The only difference is he has a stethoscope - is that what they're called? - draped around his neck as well. He sees me and grins, almost making it seem like he's trying to flrit with me. I hit his arm playfully and he pretends to be hurt. I feel eyes on me so I turn around. Stood there, staring at me is Thresh. I blush, just thinking about the dream I had about us, He smiles at me and starts to walk over. I decide to meet him halfway, out of the prying ears of other tributes. I smile at him.

"Hey, I'd just like to say you look, um. You look really pretty tonight," he says. I swear I blush, although it would be hard to see under the quickly disappearing light.

I grin. "You don't look too bad yourself," I say, looking at his costume. He is wearing farmer dungarees although his stylists have missed the shirt that is supposed to go underneath, and the dungarees aren't even clipped at the top, so you can see his entire upper body. He grins back at me

"Listen I - uh, I know we only just met, but - uh, can you meet me up on the roof at about ten, ok?"

I smile. "Ok."

He smiles back. "Ok, then. See you then!" He turns to leave, but turns back quickly. "Oh, and have fun in the parade!"

"You too!" I see him grin as he turns around and walks back to his team. I walk back to mine, but thankfully they haven't noticed my absence. Soon enough, we are being loaded onto the chariot and are being pulled away, following District 4. We hear the roar of the crowd and the chariots start to loop the City Circle. Soon enough, the cheers and screams are then directed to one District: District 12. I can hear the chants of 'Katniss' and 'Peeta' and I look up at the screen. I am floored by how breathtaking they look in the deepening twilight, the firelight - is that fire? - illuminates their faces. They seem to be leaving behind a trail of fire off their flowing capes. Now, the Capitol people are going crazy, throwing flowers at the two from District 12. Finally, we come to a stop in front of the President's mansion and he starts to give his welcome speech. Soon enough, we are being led into the Training Centre and Harry and I are engulfed by our prep teams, stylists and, of course, Linnie. I glance at the other tributes, and I notice that a lot of them, particularly Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, Lydia and Arthur from Districts 1, 2 and 4 respectively, are giving Katniss and Peeta dirty looks. I shake my head at the silliness of all of these processions before the Games, and before I know it, Harry and I are being led to a lift and the number 5 is pressed. The lift jerks upwards, and I prepare myself to see our home for the next week or so, remembering my conversation with Thresh before the parade and I have one thought as the lift doors open.

**District 12 might actually have a shot at winning this year.**

_And there, my dear readers, is chapter 5! Next chapter: Finch's meeting with Thresh on the roof; who will she stumble upon on the roof? Also, the first day of training. Please tell me your thoughts on how I should do the last chapter ie her death, as I'm thinking of doing it in her brother's POV, so he's watching her die on TV, or do I just use extracts from the book? Pllease tell me your thoughts on how I should do the last chapter by review or PM, please! Also, would you like me to do a chapter in her brother's POV just to show his thoughts on the other reapings and the parade or not? Once again, please review/PM me please! Also, if you're interested, try reading my other fanfic, The Past Returns, it's a modern day AU with some Catoniss and some Everlark, it's only got one chapter so far, but I will try to update both stories ASAP, but, like I say, I am in the middle of exams, although I do have then next week off exams due to half term, so hopefully I will be able to update more!_

_Bye for now,_

_Ruth xx_


End file.
